Surat Terakhir
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Seorang wanita datang ke kantor pos tempatku bekerja, tentu saja untuk mengirimkan suratnya. Bukan wanita yang bahagia, tapi kuharap suratnya tidak sama seperti perasaannya itu. / Aku khawatir, akhirnya dengan nekat kurobek amplop putih itu dan kubaca isinya. / For #BiweeklyPrompt5


.

.

.

Surat Terakhir

.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Angst, Tragedy

**Warning** : AU, _maybe _OOC, _misstypo_

_Untuk __**#BiweeklyPrompt5 **__: Saat Surat Ini Telah Sampai Mungkin Aku Telah..._

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kakinya yang berbalut _loose boot_ menjejak di trotoar. Langkahnya yang agak terhuyung kerap membuat wanita itu menabrak beberapa orang—atau beberapa benda, entah karena tempatnya berjalan sekarang licin karena salju, atau memang kakinya tidak sanggup untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Menatap papan namanya sejenak, akhirnya ia memasuki bangunan berbata merah tersebut. Wanita itu menghela napas dan berjalan lurus menuju salah satu konter dari sekian banyak konter yang kosong.

Tangannya bergerak ke arah saku, bergetar sedikit ketika menarik sebuah benda putih tipis—amplop, yang berisi lembaran kertas penuh tulisan tangannya.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas membentuk senyuman sendu ketika melihat surat tersebut. Surat terakhirnya yang ditulis dengan sepenuh hati. Dan ia berharap—ah, masih bolehkah ia berharap setelah semua ini?

Ia berharap seseorang yang namanya tertera di depan amplop tersebut akan membaca, dan setidaknya tahu bahwa di sini ia masih mempunyai perasaan khusus. Mata dengan iris _quartz_nya mulai memanas, ia tidak memaksa pria itu mengerti perasaannya, tapi—tsk, sudahlah, rasanya sia-sia saja berharap seperti itu.

.

Alisku terangkat ketika melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan konter. Aneh, ia hanya tertunduk menatap sebuah amplop dan bahkan tidak memanggilku karena tidak siap sedia untuk melayani pengiriman suratnya.

Akhirnya aku bangun dan menghampirinya sambil merapikan ujung seragamku yang mungkin saja kusut karena terlalu lama berbaring. Itu memang bukan contoh pegawai kantor pos yang baik, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku yang mangkir hanya karena alasan semacam salju dan udara dingin, kelakuanku sepertinya bukan apa-apa.

Toh semakin hari kantor pos semakin sepi. Tak ada yang mau bersusah payah pergi ke bangunan tua ini untuk mengirim surat jika mereka punya _handphone_ yang bisa mengirim sebuah pesan hanya dengan sekali tekan. Fuh, kecanggihan tenologi telah mendominasi dunia.

Jadi, hanya aku dan Shikamaru yang bekerja hari ini. Pria pemalas itu sedang berada di luar, membeli beberapa roti donat dan dua gelas kopi di kafe yang terletak satu blok dari sini. Aku yang menyarankan hal itu, agar Shikamaru tetap terjaga—meski sebenarnya aku masih sangsi apakah kafein dapat mengatasi sifat pemalasnya.

Dengan konter kayu berpelitur sebagai penghalang, aku berdeham dan bertanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wanita itu melonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan amplop putih yang dipegangnya. Reaksinya membuatku ingin tertawa geli, tapi kuurungkan niat itu ketika melihatnya menyeka mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Setelah kuamat-amati selama beberapa detik selanjutnya, aku langsung bersalah karena sudah mempunyai niat untuk mentertawakannya. Entah apa yang membuat raut wajah wanita itu tampak begitu sedih, membuatku iba.

Aku yakin sebelum ini wanita di depanku itu sudah menangis habis-habisan. Mata merahnya yang sedikit membengkak memberitahuku. Aku juga memperhatikan wajahnya yang tirus, dan saat itu juga aku membayangkan, dimana masih ada senyum bak malaikat tersungging di wajahnya. Pasti lebih cantik.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh surat tersebut di atas konter. Ujung lengan mantelnya yang sengaja ditekuk membuatku bisa melihat pergelangan tangannya yang kurus. Aku meringis dalam hati membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kejadian apakah yang mengguncangnya sehingga menjadi seperti ini?

Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi mempunyai ibu seorang psikolog membuatku mengerti bahwa wanita ini sedang depresi—terlihat jelas dari sikapnya.

Huh, tapi namaku bukan Uzumaki Naruto jika tidak bisa menghibur seorang wanita yang tengah bersedih.

"Nona, jika ada yang ingin kaukatakan, katakan saja padaku." aku tersenyum dan mulai berucap. Wanita itu terperangah sesaat dan aku masih saja tersenyum.

Timbul sebuah kernyitan di dahinya, dan aku tahu wanita itu curiga padaku. Seorang pria pegawai kantor pos yang tak dikenal mencoba merayunya, berani beraruh itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Tidak." suaranya terdengar serak, ia menunjuk suratnya yang tergeletak di konter. "Aku hanya ingin mengeposkan surat ini." lanjutnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi wanita itu hanya terdiam dan sepetinya sengaja tidak mau menatapku. "Baiklah, Nona." masih dengan senyum yang sama, aku mengambil surat tersebut dan segera mengurusnya seperti yang kulakukan pada surat-surat lainnya.

Ketika mengambil suratnya, tanganku menyentuh permukaan konter. Dingin, seperti benda-benda lainnya di ruangan ini. Itulah yang membuatku malas kerja. Di mana-mana terasa dingin begitu musim salju datang. Tapi sayangnya alat pemanas di rumahku rusak., tidak berfungsi.

Bagiku, lebih baik beraktivitas di luar daripada menggigil kedinginan di dalam.

"Tolong antarkan langsung suratnya pada orang di alamat itu." tanpa kusadari, wanita itu sudah berjinjit dan melongokkan kepala ke balik konter untuk melihat suratnya yang kini sedang kupegang. Surat itu terlihat agak lusuh, aku menduga wanita itu terlalu banyak memeganginya.

"Tentu saja." balasku cepat. Aku mendongak dan kami bertatapan. Dan kulihat sorot matanya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi konter.

"Maksudku langsung pada orangnya...," wanita itu membuang napas dan kembali melanjutkan, "Paham maksudku?"

Aku memutar bola mata dan mendengus. Wanita itu sepertinya meragukan kerja tukang pos di sini—atau ia memang tidak pernah ke kantor pos sebelumnya. Tapi toh aku mengangguk dan menjawab. "Aku sangat paham maksudmu, Nona."

"Baiklah." ucap lirih wanita itu tak kentara. Kurasa wanita itu mulai terlihat tenang, pegangan tangannya pada konter mulai mengendur. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan ia masih berdiri tertunduk seperti saat aku pertama melihatnya.

Aku mulai bingung, wanita itu kembali bersikap aneh. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan lagi, begitulah pikirku.

"Ah, maaf," wanita itu tersentak saat sadar bahwa aku tengah memperhatikannya, "Aku sedang banyak pikiran." akhirnya ia memberikan penjelasan terhadap sikap anehnya. Ia mengambil sebuah benda kecil berwarna coklat—yang akhirnya kuketahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah dompet—lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang pas untuk biaya pengiriman.

Aku menerima uang itu dan berkata, "Ceritakan saja, Nona. Jangan sungkan."

Ia tersenyum sekilas dan aku bisa melihat binar kecantikan dari wajahnya. "Tidak. Masalahku terlalu rumit."

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan." ucapku, mengingat kantor pos sepi sekali hari ini. Hampir tak ada pekerjaan dan tak ada tumpukan surat yang menunggu untuk diantarkan.

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi. Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada konter.

"Nona, aku mungkin bisa membantu." aku tetap bersikeras. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa beruntung wanita itu bisa diajak berbasa-basi.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membantumu." aku bisa melihat senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Nona, percaya—"

"Tidak." ia menggeleng dan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah bersalahnya. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu sepertinya sudah akan beranjak pergi. Aku kecewa karena tidak bisa membantunya, tapi aku akhirnya melakukan sesuatu agar ia mendapat sedikit kenyamanan. "Nona, udara di luar dingin. Lebih baik jangan melipat mantelmu seperti itu."

Tanganku bergerak untuk meluruskan lipatan di ujung lengan mantel putihnya. Ia terkejut dan menarik tangan kanannya dari konter. Tapi terlambat, aku telah melihat sesuatu di situ; bercak darah.

"Ah..." ia berjalan mundur teratur sembari melipat ujung lengan mantelnya seperti semula. Sementara aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dari balik konter. Ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu, tapi semua kata-kataku tertahan di tenggorokanku.

Sebuah kesimpulan muncul di kepalaku. Sebelum ia keluar dari gedung ini, aku ingin berteriak untuk mencegahnya. Tapi akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutku hanya ucapan pelan dengan nada berbahaya. "Apapun masalahmu, jangan pernah berniat untuk bunuh diri."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kami berdua bertatapan. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan.

.

Aku tidak menghitung dengan pasti berapa menit yang telah berlalu sejak wanita itu pergi. Mungkin sudah setengah jam lebih. Aku larut dalam pikiranku tentangnya. Pikiran yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Atensiku beralih pada surat miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di belakang konter. Aku berdiri dan mengambilnya. Heh, kita lihat saja apa masalah yang dihadapinya.

Aku ingin memuaskan rasa penasaranku dan menyingkirkan rasa tak nyaman ini, jadi aku merobek amplopnya, menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi, dan mulai membaca.

.

.

.

_Aku tahu sia-sia saja mengirimimu surat seperti ini. Kau tidak akan membacanya. Tidak akan pernah mengacuhkannya sama seperti pesan-pesan yang kukirimkan padamu sebelummnya._

_Tapi aku ingin setidaknya kau menerima suratku ini, setidaknya kau mengerti bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Dan meski kau tidak membaca surat ini, aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar perasaanku tersampaikan._

_Sekarang, biarkan aku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Aku menyesalkan perbuatanku. Dan aku menyesali perbuatan yang akan kulakukan—meski aku belum melakukannya._

.

Pintu kayu kantor pos terbuka lagi, dan sosok Shikamaru masuk sambil membawa dua bungkus plastik. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus membaca. Surat ini cukup panjang meski tulisan wanita itu kecil-kecil dan rapat.

Entah kenapa, dari beberapa kalimat yang sudah kubaca, aku bisa merasakan sedikit—walau hanya sangat sedikit—perasaan wanita itu. Sebelum aku membaca lebih jauh, aku sudah menduga surat ini adalah surat perpisahan.

Itu menjelaskan semuanya tentang wanita itu; patah hati. Dan terakhir kali kulihat, sorot mata wanita itu seolah-olah tidak mempunyai harapan hidup. Mungkin memang benar, ia ingin bunuh diri. Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa menahannya di sini.

Aku kasihan padanya, meski aku baru melihatnya hari ini. Aku ingin pergi mengejarnya dan menolongnya, mencoba membantunya keluar dari masalah. Tapi rasa penasaranku yang lebih besar daripada belas kasihan menahanku tetap duduk dan meneruskan membaca.

.

_Menulis surat ini membuatku mengingat masa lalu. Saat sepucuk surat datang dengan nama pengirim yang tak kukenal. Ternyata itu darimu. Kau salah menuliskan alamat yang benar dan akhirnya surat itu malah tersasar ke rumahku._

_Dan dari itulah kita mulai saling mengenal. Masih ingatkah kau?_

_Mungkin kau akan marah jika aku bertanya seperti itu. Untuk apa mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu, pasti kau langsung berucap seperti itu—dengan membentak maksudku. Aku lupa akhir-akhir ini kau juga membentak padaku, haha._

_Dulu aku berterimakasih pada kecerobohanmu, hingga kau bisa-bisanya menuliskan alamat rumahku. Bisa dibilang dari situlah hubungan kita berawal. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu—dan aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Maka aku juga membuat surat untuk mengakhirinya._

.

"Kau membuka surat lagi?"

Aku mendongak, Shikamaru sudah berada di depanku dengan segelas kopi panas berada di tangannya. Yang ditanyakan pria itu membuatku agak terganggu. Yah, terkadang saat keadaan kantor sepi, aku iseng membuka surat-surat dan membacanya.

Aku pernah membaca beberapa surat cinta, dan hampir semua isinya terdengar klise. Tapi tak satupun pernah kubaca surat seperti ini.

Dan kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, keadaan ini bisa berubah gawat. Niat bunuh diri yang terpeta dengan jelas dalam sorot mata wanita itu dan bercak darah di ujung lengan mantelnya jelas bukan main-main. Kulirik sekilas amplopnya untuk mencari alamat dan nomor teleponnya.

Baru saja aku menyadari hanya ada satu alamat di sana. Sial! Aku jadi tidak tahu di mana letak rumahnya jika aku ingin mengecek keadaannya. Hah, bodohnya aku.

Tapi belum tentu ia akan bunuh diri di rumah. Bisa saja wanita itu terjun dari sebuah gedung di pusat kota, atau ia sudah menyiapkan bom untuk diledakkannya di keramaian—

Ugh, tidak. Aku harus berpikir positif. Aku menutup mataku untuk beberapa saat kembali fokus pada surat di tanganku.

.

_Entah kenapa kenangan masa lalu kita kembali teringat. Jujur saja, aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Tahun-tahun yang telah kita lalui bersama. Kenangannya berputar di dalam kepalaku dengan begitu jelas. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa akulah wanita yang paling bahagia di muka bumi._

_Hadiah-hadiah yang kauberikan masih kusimpan. Dan hadiah yang terus kujaga adalah kisah Hamlet, drama Shakespeare kesukaanku. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu menyukai kisah itu, sampai-sampai saat ini aku bisa merasakan kegilaan Ophelia yang berduka atas kematian ayahnya._

_Tapi sayangnya aku berduka untuk hal yang lain. Aku berduka untukmu, dan juga untuk diriku sendiri._

_Bisakah kau bayangkan hal ini? Saat kita mengenang masa lalu yang bahagia, kenangan menyedihkan juga muncul kembali. Aku masih mengingat hari itu, akhir dari hubungan kita._

_Yakinlah bahwa aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dan aku juga tidak marah saat kau memutuskan untuk memilih dia dan mencampakkanku. Aku hanya merasa kecewa. Hanya itu._

_Andai saja aku menemukan seseorang seperti kau menemukan dia. Tapi tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah menyerah sebelum mencoba mencari. Itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Karena kau sudah menjadi matahariku; ketika sinarnya menghilang, aku akan mati._

.

Ini tidak bagus, benar-benar tidak bagus. Terlalu banyak kata 'akhir' dan 'mati' dalam surat ini. Aku tidak menyukainya, dan membuatku semakin khawatir pada wanita itu. Kulirik arlojiku seilas, sudah berapa lama ia pergi? Berapa menitkah yang terbuang untuk membaca suratnya?

Tenang. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Berpikir negatif tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin saja ada kejutan yang menunggu di akhir surat. Aku berharap itu sebuah teka-teki, yang jawabannya menyebar di semua kalimat. Maka aku kembali membaca dan mencegah diriku mengintip kalimat terakhir.

Kusadari, semakin ke bawah, tulisan tangannya terlihat semakin tidak rapi. Aku meringis, tangan kurusnya itu pasti bergetar saat menulis karena terlalu terbawa emosi.

.

_Aku tidak akan protes padamu. Aku tidak marah ataupun benci. Aku tidak bereaksi seperti wanita kebanyakan. Kalau kau tanya padaku apa alasannya, aku pasti akan menjawab dengan lirih karena aku terlalu mencintaimu._

_Sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu walaupun aku ingin. Dan itu membuatku menderita, perasaan itu akhirnya melukai diriku sendiri. Membunuhku dengan perlahan._

_Kurasa cukup sudah. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku sekarang. Ingin kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang mendera. Aku lemah, ragaku masih bisa bergerak meski jiwaku terasa kosong. Aku lemah tanpamu._

_Pein, seperti yang sudah kusebutkan di atas, sia-sia saja aku mengirimkan surat ini. Karena saat surat ini telah sampai, mungkin aku telah—_

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya.

Mataku membulat, kalimat terakhir itu bukan teka-teki seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku tak mau percaya, tapi dari sikapnya dan isi surat ini, akhirnya aku terpaksa untuk mempercayainya. Wanita itu serius, benar-benar serius.

Saking terkejutnya aku sampai lupa untuk bernapas. Sambil melompat bangun aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan meraup gagang telepon di ujung konter. Jemariku menekan beberapa angka. Mataku terus memelototi surat itu.

"Halo? Polisi!?"

.

.

.

—_menyusulmu pergi ke alam sana._

_Maaf karena aku sudah membunuhmu. Aku menyesal, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukiku saat itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian, aku akan menemanimu._

_._

_From Your Immortal Beloved,_

_Konan._

_._

_P.S : Mungkin kau ingin tahu, bahwa dengan surat ini, aku telah membantumu—karena aku terlalu takut untuk melihatmu lagi. Kuharap saat surat ini sampai, tukang pos akan menemukan tubuhmu._

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

A/N : Fic pertama saya untuk BiweeklyPrompt^^ Maaf jika alurnya terasa membingungkan, saya berusaha membuat _plot twist_ di sini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca^^


End file.
